Masque Ball
by MichaelXClaire1996
Summary: Shane is starting to change. He's starting to beat Claire and in her dark time, who does she turn to? Michael, her guardian angel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Claire POV**_

I giggle when I feel his warm, soft lips brush against my neck in butterfly kisses. I feel so amazing when I have Shane by my side. "Stop," I laugh when he goes high to my jawline.

"Why?" Shane teased, continuing with his kisses, finally I pull away, "What?" He asked confusion and a bit of anger in his eyes.

"I want to see if Eve needs any help with food." I lie, shooting to my feet and going down the stairs, truth be told, this was one of Shane's softer moments. Recently, he's been so aggresive lately, it's starting to scare me. No one knew, not even Eve, but sometimes he would hit me, I had a big bruise over my right ribs, it hurt. The color was a deep purple and it was a reminder; _don't make Shane angry._

I went into the kitchen and found Eve making spagetti, "Do you need any help?" I watch her, I know she doesn't need it. "Where's Michael?" I realize I don't see him anywhere. It's odd, I knew he was home

Eve smiled tightly at me, "I don't need any help sweetie." There was something forced about the way she spoke, her smile too tight. "And Michael is outside, looking at the stars."

"Oh," I said, another thought hitting me, "He not afraid of the vampires?"

"Considering that he is one?" Eve asked tightly, "No, he has no damn reason to be afraid. Why don't you go join him?" She was stirring the pasta.

"You sure?" I asked, worried now, what was going on with Michael and Eve? Weren't they happy together? "I can help."

"Seriously. I don't need it." Eve said not even bothering to look at me this time.

I shrug and find Michael lying on the ground outside, gazing up at the stars, his eyes seemed focused on the night sky. I just watched him for a moment.

"Hey Claire," Michael finally said as I was about to go, not looking at me as he spoke. "Stay out here with me."

I hesitated but walked over to Michael's side and went to the ground next to him, gazing up at the bright silvery stars. For a moment, I consider telling Michael about Shane but I'm afraid of how he'll react, he's like my big brother. He would no doubt try to kill Shane and as much as he scared me right now, I didn't want Shane hurt. I still loved him to some degree. Instead, I focus on the the stars. "The stars must look even more beautiful with vampire vision."

Michael looked at me then, "They are. They're like heaven, like a gateway to the afterlife." He rolled to his side so that he could look down at me, "I'm glad you came to look with me."

"No big deal." I smiled, I really wanted to tell Michael about Shane, I really did. "Michael I..." I trail off, I can't tell him. It has nothing to do with him, why would I give him something else to worry about? He has so much to worry about already.

"Yes?" He asked, raising a brow. He's looking at me with a look of worry now and I immediately feel horrible, I didn't want to worry him. I hated to see his brows furrow on that angel face.

"Nothing." I scramble to my feet and turn to go back into the house but Michael reaches up and grabs my right side, right over my bruise. I gasp and fall back to the ground. God, it hurt so badly.

"Claire?" Michael is at my side and before I can stop him he lifts up the side of my shirt. When he sees the dark splotch on my skin, he goes rigid. His face frozen in a look of shocked horror stared. After a few seconds his expression changed to one of anger and he would've killed Shane then and there if I didn't keep hold of him.

"Don't Michael." I said pleadingly, looking straight into his deep blue eyes. "Please don't overreact."

_**Michael POV**_

When I saw the dark bruise on Claire's side I immediately knew that it was Shane who had done it. I knew there was something wrong with him. Once all the shock and horror was out of my system, a burning anger came over me. I could't believe that Shane had done this to my little sister, to my sweet little Claire. I was going to kill him. I was starting to get to my feet when Claire pulled me back down, her eyes pleading as she looked at me.

"Don't Michael," I felt sick when I heard the pleading in her voice, "Please don't overreact."

"Overreact? _Overreact?_" I demanded, "Claire, he _hurt you._ How can you tell me not to overreact?" I could feel my eyes turning red, not really trying to change them back to blue.

"Michael," Claire cups my face in her hands and I just stare at her. "Please don't do anything right now. He's just not himself right now."

"That doesn't give him the excuse to hit you." I growl. I grab her hand and give it a slightly squeez.

At that moment the door swings open and I can see the outline of Shane, I growl and tighten my grip on Claire when I feel her stand up.

"Please, just give a chance to calm Shane down. Don't do anything yet Michael." Claire begged me as she pulled out of my grip.

"If he hurts you..." I trail off. If that bastard, Shane hurt Claire again, I wouldn't listen to hurt, no one hurts my little sister, not my Claire.

She just nodded and soon she was gone with Shane and I swear, I saw him give me one of the most deadliest glares I had ever seen. It wasn't friendly in the least. I didn't mind. If he hurt Claire, it would be the end of him. I just hoped with all my heart that nothing would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Claire POV**_

I sighed when I came out of the shower the next morning, last night Shane had demanded to know why I was outside with Michael. He was jealous of him. As I was about to step out of the bathroom I bumped into a hard chest. I looked up into the concerned face of Michael Glass himself.

"Morning." I said, trying to smile at him, it didn't really go well. His eyes lowered to my right side and I flinched when I felt his fingers poke the bruise, "Would you stop it Michael?"

"No," There was a slight growl in his voice, "We need to talk about this Claire, you know we do."

"Trying to make a move on my girl?" Shane's voice startled us both and we looked around to see him standing down the hall, his dark eyes hard and cold.

"You hit Claire! How could you?!" Michael snapped back at him.

Shane's eyes flickered over to me and I felt a chill go through me when I saw the burning fury in his dark eyes. It scared me. "You told him." In a move so fast he pulled me towards him and threw me into his room, locking the door behind him as Michael slammed into it.

"Claire!" Michael beat down the door and had Shane pinned to a wall in a second, "If you hurt her, I am going to kill you."

"What? You're the one that's going to eventually hurt her." Shane laughed, "I've seen the way you look at her. You think that she'll ever notice you more than you are? Of course not."

I stared at Michael, surprised that he was taken off-guard by Shane's comment, it was enough. Shane lunged out and punched Michael in the face. I screamed slightly, there was blood on his face from a already healed cut. He had Shane by the throat, his fangs were extended and his eyes were flashing red.

"Michael don't!" I cried, throwing my arms around him, I knew he was about to bite Shane and as much as he deserved it, I couldn't let Michael do it. I knew he would regret his actions later.

Michael relaxed at my touch but he still had a firm grip on Shane's neck. Shane was looking at Michael with so much hatred that I ws surprised it didn't burn a hole though him.

"I want you out of this house." Michael growled at Shane, leading him down the stairs by the neck and out the door. I followed after them and saw Michael throw Shane out the door and lock it before Shane could even retaliate.

Finally, he turned back to me and before I even knew it, I was in his embrace, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't..."

I know I should be mad but truthfully, I'm glad that he threw Shane out, I'm beginnging to realize that he was never the right guy for me... unfortunately I also realized that I was falling in love for my best friend's boyfriend. How wrong was that? That's when I remembered something, something Shane had said. "Michael?"

"Yes?" He asked, leading me to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

"What Shane said... why'd you get so shocked?" I asked, "About the way you look at me?"

Michael's back stiffened and he would;t look at me anymore. "Claire, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Michael!" I snapped, jumping to my feet, this morning had been hectic enough and now he was trying to lie to me, I just couldn't take it. "He wouldn't have been able to punch you otherwise."

"He just got a lucky shot, Claire. That's the truth." Michael sighed as he got two cups out of the cabinet. I just stared at his back, was he really not going to tell me why he had hesitated?

"Fine." I said coldly, making my way out of the kitchen, just as I was about to open the kitchen door, Michael was suddenly there, gently holding me against the wooden door. "What Michael? Either you confess or you leave me alone."

_**Michael POV**_

I heard Claire stand up and heard her questions, I just chose not to be truthful. I heard her make her way to the door and suddenly, I couldn't stand that, her, just leaving so I ran to stop her, gently pressing her against the kitchen door.

"What Michael?" Claire asked me, voice cold, but I could see the hurt in her eyes, "Either you confess or you leave me alone."

I didn't want to leave her alone, she was my Claire, I couldn't leave her alone, not right now. I didn't think that Shane noticed how I looked at Claire, she was so beautiful. He really didn't deserve her at all. I loved her deep brown eyes and petite figure. I loved everything about _her_. Without thinking I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, gently. She stiffened in surprise but after a few seconds I felt her kiss me back too.

The kiss went on fo r a couple more seconds before she pulled away, eyes dazed, "Michael?" Her voice was so uncertain, I still had her in my hands, "What was that about?"

"That... was the truth. The confession." I said, looking straight into her brown orbs, "If you regret it, just tell me."

"No," Claire leaned up and gently kissed my lips, "I don't... but Eve..." I could hear the guilt in her voice and I also felt guilty. "She's my best friend, you're her boyfriend."

"Haven't you noticed?" Eve's voice asked from behind us.

Claire spun around and I looked up, surprised to see Eve dressed in all her goth glory, she didn't look hurt, she didn't even look surprised.

_Damn_. I thought as Eve came into the kitchen, I wtached her face carefully, I never wanted to hurt her, how did this happen?

"I think we all have to talk." Eve said sitting down at the table, looking at Claire, then at me, her face blank.


End file.
